La preuve
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - "Si seulement je savais que je pourrais encore avoir ma chance avec lui, reprit Lily. Si seulement j'avais une preuve...". James ignore Lily, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à la rousse. Et si l'arrivée de Harry Potter et de l'un de ses fils changeaient la donne ? Et si les voyageurs du Futur lui apportaient enfin la preuve que son futur est lié à celui du Maraudeur ?


Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire !

Voilà un nouvel OS, sur le couple James/Lily avec des allusions au couple Franck/Alice. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Lily soupira en prenant une tarte à la mélasse, écoutant distraitement le babillage de sa meilleure-amie Alice.

\- Tu aurais vu Franck ! disait-elle. Il était _par-fait_ ! Un vrai gentleman...

Lily soupira à nouveau, ses yeux se posant une fois de plus sur un adolescent possédant des cheveux en bataille et des yeux noisettes. Leur Septième Année avait commencé depuis deux mois, et James Potter l'ignorait complètement, alors qu'elle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait probablement des sentiments pour lui.

\- Lily ! s'exclama Alice, attirant son attention. Je croyais que tu devais aller lui parler !

\- Je n'ose pas, répondit la rousse. Après la façon dont je l'ai traité ces six dernières années, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait me parler...

\- Par Merlin, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ! ragea Alice en secouant la tête. Si tu as si peur d'aller lui parler directement, demande à Remus...

\- Pour me faire ridiculiser, non merci, maugréa Lily.

\- ...ou envoie lui un message, mais je ne sais pas, fais quelque chose ! C'est exaspérant de te voir le regarder en soupirant comme ça !

Lily allait soupirer, mais se retint. Alice avait raison, elle était ridicule. Mais elle n'osait pas aller lui parler devant tout le monde. Un comble, en songeant au nombre de fois où _lui_ était venu la voir devant témoins. A se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor.

\- Si seulement je savais que je pourrais encore avoir ma chance avec lui, reprit-elle. Si seulement j'avais une _preuve_...

Mais alors que la Préfète-en-Chef terminait sa phrase, un flash de lumière blanc aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. Quand ils purent rouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir deux silhouettes inconnus entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

Il y avait un adulte et un adolescent, qui devait avoir l'âge de la cadette Evans. Tous deux avaient des cheveux en bataille noirs de jais et d'étonnants yeux verts émeraude.

La première chose à laquelle Lily pensa en les voyant, ce qu'ils ressemblaient terriblement à James.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? leur demanda Dumbledore en se levant, mettant également la main sur sa Baguette.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? haletèrent les deux inconnus.

\- Je vois que vous me connaissez... fit le Directeur. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

L'adulte ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder autour de lui. Son regard se stoppa sur les Maraudeur, puis sur Lily et Alice.

\- On est en 1977, dit-il d'une voix blanche. On est en 1977. Al', est-ce que c'est toi qui nous a emmené ici ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, promis ! fit l'adolescent en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Quand même, faire un bond de 46 ans dans le Passé, je pensais pas que cela m'arriverait un jour...

\- Vous avez dit « un bond de 46 ans dans le Passé » ? répéta Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil. Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous venez du Futur ?

\- En effet, reprit l'adulte. Nous venons de 2023, et avant que vous ne demandiez, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont nous sommes arrivé ici.

\- En fait, j'allais vous demander votre identité, dit le Directeur, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ah oui, désolé, fit l'adulte. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et voici mon fils, Albus.

\- Harry Potter ? répéta le vieux sorcier. Il y a un lien avec James Potter, j'imagine.

\- C'est mon père, confirma Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent.

Celui-ci le fixait, semblant ahuri, faisant sourire Harry.

\- Tes yeux... fit lentement James, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

\- Tu les a reconnu... remarqua Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant. Cela ne m'étonne même pas.

\- C'est peut-être une blague de James, Papa, intervint Albus, qui réfléchissait toujours à la façon dont ils avaient fait ce voyage temporel.

\- Ton frère n'est pas si stupide, Al', objecta son père. Et puis, James n'est pas même pas en Angleterre, il n'aurait pas pu organiser cela.

\- Tu as un fils qui porte mon prénom ? fit Cornedrue, choqué.

\- Tu viens d'avoir la preuve de la grande originalité de nos prénoms... railla Albus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas. Oui, les prénoms de ces enfants n'étaient pas les plus originaux du monde, mais lui et Ginny les avaient choisi en connaissance de cause.

\- Et si... intervint de nouveau Albus. Et si c'était un des anciens sous-fifres de Tom, qui a fait cela ? Tu sais, pour changer les choses.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prénom de Voldemort, que peu de personne connaissait, mais ne dit rien.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Tu ne serais pas là, si c'était le cas. De plus, si un quelconque _ami_ de Tom voulait changer le Futur, il n'aurait qu'à venir et faire ce que Tom a fait en 1981.

C'est-à-dire venir et tuer l'un de ses parents, empêchant par la même occasion sa naissance.

\- Quelqu'un a du souhaiter, consciemment ou non, voir les futurs descendants de James Potter, fit Harry. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton frère et ta sœur ne sont pas avec nous.

Albus haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas non plus. Mais en voyant deux yeux verts émeraude écarquillés, il comprit. Il désigna la Préfète-en-Chef et son père acquiesça imperceptiblement.

\- Je vous suggère, M. Potter, de faire connaissance avec vos descendants, le temps que l'on trouve le moyen de les ramener dans leur époque, intervint Dumbledore en regardant le Maraudeur.

\- Euh, d'accord, M. le Directeur, acquiesça l'Animagus Cerf en se levant, suivi de ses amis.

Harry fit un signe de tête à son fils, désignant Lily et Alice. Albus sourit et se tourna vers elles, les prenant par le bras et les menant vers la sortie.

\- Vous, vous venez avec nous, dit-il malicieusement. Cela pourrait vous intéresser.

Harry les mena à la Salle sur Demande, demandant à ce qu'un salon confortable apparaisse. Ils s'installèrent tous les huit dans la pièce, qui était aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Rouge et Or, _beurk_ ! s'exclama Albus, songeant que sa Salle Commune verte et argentée était tout de même plus classe.

\- Al', soupira son père.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi Evans est là ? demanda Sirius en désignant la rousse.

\- Pourquoi Grand-Mère ne pourrait-elle pas être là ? demanda innocemment Albus.

\- Grand-Mère ? répétèrent Lily, Alice, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

\- Et oui, informa Harry en se plaçant sur un fauteuil. Lily Evans deviendra dans quelques années Lily Potter.

\- Je... tu... enfin, balbutia la rousse en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oui, tu es ma mère, répondit Harry, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Et on pense que c'est ta Magie qui nous a appelé ici.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? demanda James, tout en continuant de fixer la rousse.

\- On se demandait pourquoi James et Lily n'étaient pas apparu avec nous, fit Albus. Et je parle de mon frère et de ma sœur, là. Et en fait, je suis le seul de la fratrie à avoir les yeux de Papa, yeux qu'il a hérité de Grand-Mère.

\- Tu as un frère qui s'appelle James, et une sœur qui s'appelle Lily ? intervint Remus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Autant faire de réel présentation de la famille : l'aîné, c'est James Sirius, 18 ans et ancien Gryffondor, actuellement joueur de réserve chez les Tornades. Il y à Lily Luna, 15 ans et Serdaigle de son état. Et il y à moi, Albus Severus, 17 ans, Serpentard et très fier de l'être.

\- Severus ? s'exclamèrent tous les autres adolescents d'une même voix.

\- J'avais mes raisons, répondit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Albus Severus, répéta doucement Lily. Ça rend bien, je trouve... Et bien que je ne sache pas ce que Sev' a pu faire pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces, Harry, j'imagine qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Rogue restera toujours Rogue, en un sens, fit Harry. Mais tu as raison, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

\- Revenons-en au plus important ! intervint Alice. Vous pensez que Lily, en souhaitant vouloir une preuve qu'elle avait toujours ses chances avec James, vous a fait venir du Futur, pour lui prouver que oui, elle deviendrait un jour Mrs. James Potter.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Harry alors que sa mère rougissait de nouveau.

\- Oh, c'est _tellement_ romantique ! s'excita Alice.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers ses futurs fils et petit-fils.

\- Vous ressemblez terriblement à James, tous les deux, dit-elle doucement.

Elle fit une pause, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux, identiques, de ses descendants.

\- Et je vais devenir Mrs. Lily Potter, ajouta-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation.

Harry et Albus ne purent répondre, la même lumière aveuglante prenant place dans la pièce. Quand les Septièmes Années de Gryffondor ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent que les deux futurs Potter n'étaient plus là.

\- Déjà ? se plaignit Sirius. Mais on a rien appris sur le Futur !

\- On connaît le principal, rectifia Alice avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, je pense que l'on devrait laisser les amoureux en tête-à-tête.

Les trois garçons la suivirent, laissant James et Lily seuls dans la pièce.

\- Alors comme ça, tu voulais savoir si tu avais toujours ta chance avec moi ? demanda James au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Eh bien, il se trouve qu'une certaine personne a passé ses deux derniers mois à m'ignorer, alors que je venais _enfin_ de me rendre compte que cette personne n'était peut-être pas si crétin que ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que pourrait faire cette personne pour se faire pardonner ? chuchota James, ses yeux fixant alternativement la bouche et le regard émeraude de la rousse.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? souffla Lily.

James n'en attendit pas plus et plongea sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, et en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son désormais petit-ami, Lily se dit qu'elle avait enfin eu la preuve que son avenir serait avec James.

Elle deviendrait Lily Potter, accoucherait d'un magnifique Harry James Potter et aimerait son mari toute sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)

Pour ce qui est des Maisons des Potter, je trouve ça logique qu'ils ne soient pas tous les trois à Gryffondor, et j'aime bien trop le couple Albus/Scorpius pour mettre Al' autre part qu'à Serpentard ! :P

_SauleMarron19427, pour vous servir ! :)_


End file.
